Olaf Kleine
|ennemies = |type_of_heroes = Empowered Superhero}} Olaf Zwergenschnauzer Kleine known as Olaf Kleine for short or Superstar is the main deuteragonist for the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). Olaf is the superheroic sidekick and mentor companion of Malik Magistral in the fictional world Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Powers/Abilities Olaf has powers to use glowy yellow stars and fly at times. The only thing that strengthens his powers are the senses of courage, optimism, or positivity and the only thing that drains his powers are the exact opposites. * Elemental Powers: Olaf Kleine has powers of Ice, Nature, Fire, Lava, and so on. They are mostly limited with being shapes of stars. * Flying Powers: Olaf Kleine is able to fly around but doesn't always use the powers much because he doesn't want to freak out the citizens in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. * Vision Freeze: '''Olaf Kleine has the ability to freeze a certain part or whole of the target varying on how his powers are used. The environment and how strong the target is would vary as well. * '''Lazer Breath: '''Olaf has some powers to breath out fire at times. With this he can have some bit of a tolerance for spicy hot peppers. * '''Telekinesis: Olaf Kleine has some bit of physical strength with moving around objects. This takes up a huge role of his powers that give him strength and energy. Appearance Olaf appears to be a small bright grey miniature schnauzer. He has a blue bandana representing the American Flag and the fourth of July. He shares a happy going mood always sharing a smile. His powers are loosely based upon Superman from the DC Comics. Personality Olaf really enjoys going for walks with Malik or at least having some type of exciteful moments with him that seem to be adventurous to either Olaf, Malik, or both. Sometimes Olaf may have some major disagreements with him on numerous occasions. Olaf seems to share some feelings to Daray Darcus a (tritagonist for the TMRA series) yet he feels too shy to come forward with those romantic feelings for her for now, due to Darcus being too tense for him at times Relationships Friends: * Malik Magistral - Best Friend; Mentor * Daray Darcus - Best Friend and then eventual Love Interest * Leo Grummel - Best Friend * Eartha Regere - Caretaker * Seyfert Galaxy - Best Friend; Former Love Interest * Clover Companion - Acquainted Friend * Amy Kleine - Mother * Edwin Kleine - Father * Ronnie "Dark Star" Kleine - Older Brother * Nostalgia Homesick - Close Friend * Audrey August - Acquainted Friend * Owen Oscar - Best Friend * Brianna Gold - Acquainted Friend * Kai Jackson - Acquainted Friend * Dal Denver - Close Friend * Benji Beneficent - Acquainted Friend * Xander Rednax - Best Friend * Hydrus Guffaw - On & Off Friend * Cygnus Sinuous - Acquainted Friend Enemies: * Ronnie "Dark Star" Kleine - On & Off; Situational (Eventually Formerly) * Cactivil - Archrival * Icelynn - Archrival * Overshadow - Archrival * Time Zone - Archrival * Whiteware - Archrival * Malora Vines - Archrival; Situational * Evelynn Blaze - Situational * Feline Cattas - Situationally * Hydrus Guffaw - On & Off Archrival * Cygnus Sinuous - On & Off Archrival * The Glacials - Situationally Lovely Land: Fleeceville During Lovely Land: Fleeceville, Olaf kindly introduces Malik to Lovely Land after he wakes up confused and mentions falling asleep and wondering if they are still sleeping or not. Olaf tends to get along with most of the people in Lovely Land: Fleeceville except people who worked for The Cold-Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S Squad (like his older misguided brother Ronnie Kleine) or made some bad decisions (like Leo Grummel having an out of control Mafia that led to some tragic events). Rise of Superstar Olaf is the well-known superstar who has his powers by drinking out of the same types of liquid that his cousins drank out of like water, some apple juice, and so on. Kleine's relatives would offer him something to drink after he spent his time running when he was younger. He also has a sidekick named Seyfert Galaxy, and an archnemesis and occasional sidekick named Dark Star. Trivia/Media * Olaf is based on the real-life version of the Dog. ** Olaf was adopted by a family that was then allergic to him so he was given away to Malik's family instead. * Olaf is the most positive optimistic main cast to have a more positive outlook in life. ** Olaf is helpful with others. *** Olaf discourages Malik out of MAL's hateful perspective on life. *** Olaf tries to comfort those who are in need to be able to make the world a better place. *** Olaf helped Daray Darcus view life a different (slightly less dark) way. *** Leo Grummel wouldn't have been sued by the Glacials if it wasn't for Daray Darcus revealing Leo's dark past to Olaf who was nice enough to help him through the trial. ** Olaf has been seen as a happy going pal that is fun to be around. * Olaf shares feelings for Daray Darcus ** Daray herself has even shown her feelings for Olaf as well. * Asides from Olaf Kleine and Daray Darcus, most of the story-based TMRA canon relationships range from a more heroic helping character shipped with either a wrathful villain or an anti-hero. * Olaf's birthday is on the 4th of July 1998, and he is 20 years old. ** Which is actually true, but his birth year was actually in 2014 making him about 5+ years old at the moment. ** His birthday is a reference towards America, Independence Day, or just the 4th of July. * Olaf sometimes would scream and sometimes swears like Malik making him a bit hypocritical for calling him out for his 'vulgar' language. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Male Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Best Friends Category:In Love Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:Canine Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sensitive heroes Category:Feminine Male Category:Male Damsels Category:Real Life Heroes Category:Animal Saver Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Child Saver Category:World saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Planet saver Category:Living Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Related to the Villain